priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Cheeky Little Succubus Coord
Cheeky Little Succubus Coord (チーキーリトルサキュバス) is a Cool Type coord from the brand Holic Trick Classic. This coord was first worn in the anime by Aroma Kurosu in Episode 40. The Cheeky Little Signal Coord, Little Strawberry Devil Coord, Little Devil Milky Coord, and Little Devil Mirei Coord resemble it. User Coord Highlights "Aroma's theme is of course demonic. The provocative skirt design unconsciously steals my eyes!" "Everyone's eyes will be drawn to the western styled demon wings. And the moon brooch adds a mysterious brightness." Appearance Top A black blouse with puffed sleeves hanging beneath the shoulder that have tight purple sleeves hanging beneath them that connect to the wrist. Black ribbon tangles around each arm, with the sides covered in lilac glitter. Sewn to the lower back are purple bat wings, and tracing the bottom of the blouse are black pearls shaped to reveal lilac glittering sections, with each point connected to a sky-blue diamond gem. Going down the center of the torso is a white cloth lined with lilac glitter piping to match the design on top of it, attached to a black section. Connected from the top of the chest is the neck is white lace material attached to the black choker and held with matching strips and string. A single sky-blue gem rests in the center of the choker. Attached to the top of the chest is a gold crescent moon with glittering purple behind it and black bat wings. Bottom A skirt of four layers. The waistband is black with large, low hanging purple bat wings. The top skirt is a diamond tile of black and purple lined with black pearls, while the second is a lilac glitter with black lace lining and designs. The third part is a purple frame shaped like a straightened skirt on top of a short, slightly ripped black skirt. Shoes Black boots with two diamond-shaped holes cut in the material, beneath an ornament to match the one from the shirt. The white sole is pointed at the toe. Comes with lilac glittering stockings with an uneven cuff lined with black pearls. Accessory A black brim with a pattern of purple diamonds. Lining the brim is lace along the bottom, pearls on the top, and a single piece of lilac glittery ruffled material. On the side is the ornament from the shirt and boots. Game is a Cool Pripara Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick Classic. It first appeared in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Acarde Game Screenshots HTClassic Arcade.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午11.11.12.png Mikan and aroma.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 下午04.22.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午11.12.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午10.43.08.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午11.08.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午10.46.17.png PriPara Magic 13.jpg PriPara Magic 12.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 26.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 25.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 24.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 23.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 22.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 20.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 18.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 16.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 13.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 12.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 10.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 9.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 5.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 4.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 3.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 2.jpg Duo_Coords.jpg Miracle_angel_19.jpg Miracle_angel_21.jpg Miracle_angel_5.jpg Miracle angel 24.jpg Miracle angel 23.jpg Miracle angel 22.jpg Miracle angel 18.jpg Miracle angel 10.jpg Miracle angel 9.jpg Miracle angel 6.jpg Miracle angel 4.jpg Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Cool Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Holic Trick Classic Category:Aroma Coord Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Unit Coord